corpse party: i wont let them hurt you anymore
by elica the alpha female
Summary: when 8 school teens and their sensei get pulled into heavenly host after a failed charm, all hope is lost as 4 die the ones that remain are in danger, as she gets ready to kill them a spike of ice stops her...then is starts to snow...who saved them who is their hero. "A story I made about is Naomi and the gang were saved by some one Naomi once knew...before in her child hood.
1. Chapter 1: run rabbit run

*when 8 school teens and their sensei get pulled into heavenly host after a failed charm, all hope is lost as 4 die the ones that remain are in danger, as she gets ready to kill them a spike of ice stops her...then is starts to snow...who saved them who is their hero*

chapter 1: run rabbit run

As Naomi ran in the broken hall of the dull school she could still her the sound of her friend's last failed breath, tears fell from her brown eyes as she tried to find a way. a way to find her over friends.

Naomi: *pant**pant* please don't-don't *pant* leave me alone*wheeze**sob*

?: heheheh run little rabbit run heheh no one can save you HEHEHEH

who was that what did they mean.. Naomi didt know but she knew she could not wait around to find out. So she ran as fast as she could in her weak state until..

Naomi: AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!*falls down stairs* she fell down the stairs luckly for her she did get hurt...or so she thought, she broke her ankle and it hurt, it hurt a lot.*sob**sob*

she was to weak to get up so she gave up, she sat there in the dark, blood stained halls of heavenly host elementary school.

Naomi: *sob* *sob* I-I-I wish my friends were here I-im so scared of being alone*sob*

then she saw something from her past.. a past she could not fully rember.

_flash back_

little Naomi: m-m-mummy d-d-daddy where are you?! *sob* big sister! help me!*sob**sob* she cried as the two men walked over to the 4 year old girl. when a girl ran over to her and was standing in-between Naomi and the 2 men. she had a white top, a pale blue skirt and white and blue shorts, her waive brow and blonde hair blew in the wind along with her blue and white bow, the men looked at the 6 year old girl.

?: Naomi its okay I'm here nothing will harm you.. I wont let them hurt...my baby sister.

the blue eyed six year-old girl said as she hugged Naomi then...it all...went...black

_end of flash back_


	2. Chapter 2: i will save you

(that evening the time they got sent to heavenly host)

A sea blue eyed 18 year-old girl waited until the end bell went. But the person she wanted to see head home along with her friends did not live the school. she got worried.

?:where is she?! the bell went why is she not heading home with her friends?!- she said while breathing heavily in panic.

?: h-hey don't panic Kiaya I'm sure they are fine- replied a green eyed 19 year-old boy as he put a gentle caring hand on her shoulder, he knew how panic and stressed she could get so he tried to cram her down. and it worked as her breathing was normal once again, there was a pink blush on her cheek but he didt see it.

kiaya: o-okay *wheeze* thank you koi- thanked kiaya as she smiled sweetly at him, he was so sweat.

koi: now why don't we get going- the ground began to shake.

koi and kiaya : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- they screamed in fright.

*in class 2-9*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! all nine people screamed and then...the ground opened up and took them away.

kiaya heard their screams of terror then no Nosie could be heard...

kiaya: koi...get the paper doll I need to save her and her friends... I. wont. let. you. get. hurt . again. not. as. long . as . I. live.-

she said as her eyes shimmered with reason and hope. as it was time she saw her after all this years.

she would be their for her again... and this time...she wasn't going to be taken away...she would stand her ground until her finale breath...

kaiya: I will save you...from..._her_


	3. Chapter 3:go to the one who fils u' mind

_(back ay heavenly host with satoshi when he and yuka got split up__)  
><em>As satoshi looked around in a class room he got trapped in all he could think about was Naomi and yuka, He was worried about them both.  
>If Naomi was on her own who knows what will happen, even if Naomi is strong-willed she will lose it in a heart-beet if she is alone, satoshi knows Naomi's biggest fear is being alone.<br>And yuka well she was only 14 as well has her being babied at home she would not stand a chance if she was attacked.

satoshi: I must find them- satoshi said to him self as he was looked.

?: such worries for them, you truly are a noble one- satoshi heard a female voice in the dark, cold, lifeless room.

satoshi: who are you?- asked the brown hair, brow eyed boy. The girl smiled at him.

?: I am a spirt of a girl who died here- she replied,-my name is naho-

satoshi: *gasp* your the one who class rep reads on the blog right?!- he said as he walked over to naho.

naho: indeed- she said simply, beaming all the while.  
>Satoshi could not put his finger on it but there was something off about her.<p>

satoshi: okay well sorry to leave so soon but I must find the overs- but as he walked to the door she started chanting  
>satoshi: ?!- he tilted his head in confusion, and he began to heat up<p>

naho: don't forget, never lose you scrap of the charm it will help you in more ways then one- the sprit girl warned satoshi.  
>naho: now go, go to the one who fills you heart and mind... and lets see if you're not already too late hahah- then with a flash of purple the 17 year old boy was gone.. naho smiled.<p>

naho: those who stand in our way will suffer, in pure pain, I will protect you work...sensei- naho hugged her chest and a red blush dawned her pale cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: trobble and choises

-with Kaiya and koi-

Kaiya and koi: Sachiko-Chan we beg of you Sachiko-Chan we beg of you!- they chanted 2 times but they both knew how to it right but they had to save the group of nine-  
>then the ground shock again this time however the 18 year old girl and 19 year old boy held hands tightly but then...<p>

koi; kaiyaaaaaa!- he screamed as there hands let go

Kaiya: nooo koi help!- the normally "carm" girl screamed in fear as they feel into the deeps of the cursed school...

little did she know her 2 best friend Natalia computa (age 19 with brown hair and deep blue purple eyes) was also being sent thare...

note from me: heeeeey mah kawiis what should happen should kaiya and koi be split up and kaiay is with her friend please say what you think in da comments ^3^

bye my little kawiis (cutes)


End file.
